


Better than me

by orangemma



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Break Up, Depression, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Mental Instability, POV First Person, Self-Hatred, Why Did I Write This?, thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangemma/pseuds/orangemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je l'aime à en mourir, à le considérer comme mon havre de paix plus que quiconque sur cette planète. Le problème c'est que je ne m'aime plus assez pour l'autoriser à ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour quelqu'un comme moi. Quelqu'un chez qui tout cloche." - Ian  POV sur la dernière scène entre lui et Mickey de l'épisode 5x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than me

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh I'm a mess right now, inside out." - Ed Sheeran.  
> Ce sont les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit après avoir vu les scènes finales entre Ian et Mickey. Sentez vous libre de mettre "I'm a mess" - Ed Sheeran en fond sonore pour une expérience totale de ma dépression fictive (j'avoue que j'exagère sur la terminologie) ou "Better than me" - Hinder, les deux ont tourné en boucle pendant l'écriture.  
> Bonne lecture.

Peu importe le moment, peu importe ce que je fais : cette voix ne me quitte pas ma tête. Elle me chuchote à l'oreille, encore et encore, que je ne suis rien. Que je ne vaux rien. Que je ne le mérite pas. Je tente tant bien que mal de la repousser mais elle revient chaque fois plus forte. Elle me hante. Malgré tous mes efforts elle reste insistante et mes barrières s'affaiblissent, me laissant penser qu'elle a peut être raison. Qu'ai-je fais pour être digne de lui à part le décevoir à chaque fois ? Pourquoi je pourrais être heureux alors que je détruis tout et tout le monde; que je le détruis lui ? Il n'est plus l'homme fort sur lequel je comptais, celui qui m'a attiré par sa confiance en lui. Maintenant, dès que je le regarde, je ne vois que peine et douleur dans son regard. Je vois l'inquiétude qu'il se fait pour moi. Le bleu de ses yeux a perdu de son éclat. Il a perdu de son éclat et c'est moi qui l'ai terni. Moi le seul responsable de tout cela. J'ai gâché cet homme.

Ils répètent tous que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que je suis malade, que j'ai besoin d'aide. Ils me voient brisé, comme un jouet cassé. La vérité c'est que je suis simplement moi, je ne peux pas être réparé. Je suis juste devenu la personne qu'ils avaient tous peur de devenir. Je suis devenu leur pire cauchemar. Je suis devenu mon cauchemar.

Dans toute cette horreur, je n'ai honte que d'une chose : l'avoir entraîné avec moi. L'avoir poussé à me suivre, croire que tout irait bien. Rien ne peut aller, rien n'ira plus jamais bien. Trop de chose en moi cloche, je m'en rend compte et je l'ai planté au milieu de tout ce bordel. De mon bordel. Je l'ai égoïstement voulu avec moi, m'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, mais je ne peux plus jouer à cela. Je ne dois plus. Il mérite d'être heureux, d'être aimer. Il mérite plus. Il mérite mieux. Mieux que moi. Même si cette simple pensée me déchire, même si je sais qu'il serait prêt à tout pour rester avec moi. Qu'il serait prêt à se battre pour moi quand tout espoir m'abandonne. Moi, je suis fatigué par cette bataille, fatigué de lutter contre cette petite voix qui résonne en moi. Elle a raison : je ne suis rien, je ne vaux rien. Personne ne peut rien y faire.

Je me rends juste compte que je n'ai pas fini d'être un monstre envers lui. Même si je préférerai m'arracher le cœur, je dois briser le sien. Je dois le faire pour être sûr qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, qu'il réalise qu'une meilleure vie l'attend. Même si cela signifie que je dois continuer la mienne sans lui. Je veux ça pour lui parce que je l'aime. Je l'aime à en mourir, à le considérer comme mon havre de paix plus que quiconque sur cette planète. Le problème c'est que je ne m'aime plus assez pour l'autoriser à ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour quelqu'un comme moi. Quelqu'un chez qui tout cloche. Quelqu'un de bipolaire.

Je le vois arriver en courant : le souffle court et le visage marqué par la fatigue. Je suis sûr que ces derniers jours ont été un enfer, encore. Par ma faute, encore. Je le regarde et je vois un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement. Le voir dans cet état confirme ma décision. Confirme que pour la première fois depuis des mois l'infime partie raisonnable qu'il reste en moi a pris une décision. A partir de cet instant je me sens de nouveau sur pilotage automatique et les mots quittent mes lèvres sans que je les contrôle réellement. Je ne veux pas les dire. Le simple fait de les entendre prononcé me donne la nausée mais je dois le faire. Je me répète que c'est la seule solution sinon je ne parviendrai jamais jusqu'au bout. Je dois lui ouvrir les yeux, lui montrer qu'il ne trouvera rien de bon en restant là. En restant avec moi.

 _"Je t'aime"_. Mon cœur vole en éclat. On a pris un marteau et on s'acharne sur ma poitrine. Je ne peux plus respirer. J'ai rêver pendant des jours, des mois, des années d'entendre ces simples mots. Pourtant je dois les anéantir, lui renvoyer en pleine figure comme s'ils n'avaient aucun sens pour moi. Comme si lui ne signifiait rien. Je laisse le déséquilibre hormonal de mon cerveau prendre le contrôle. Je le laisse me transformer en cet homme que je ne connais pas. Cet homme qu'aucun de nous ne reconnaît. Cet homme sans cœur, égoïste qui mette l'homme que j'aime plus bas que terre. Qui utilise ses peurs, ses doutes contre lui. J'ai la sensation de manquer d'air. De mourir à petit feu. Je subi mon exécution mais je suis mon propre bourreau. Je dois arracher le pansement d'un coup sec. Faire mal une bonne fois pour toute.

" _Alors c'est ça. C'est comme ça que tu romps avec moi ? Vraiment ? Putain._ " Les larmes me brûlent les yeux. Ma gorge est tellement serrée que je ne peux plus émettre le moindre son. Je ne peux que rester là à le fixer, à prétendre que je suis fort, que je suis sûr de ma décision. Il suffirait d'un geste de sa part, d'un mot et je sais que je ne résisterai pas. Il suffirait que je sente sa main sur moi, que sa voix me dise que c'est idiot et qu'on peut surmonter tout ça. Il suffirait de presque rien pour que je craque. De presque rien pour je refuse de perdre son amour. Il suffirait qu'il parvienne à voir une dernière fois à travers moi. Il suffirait d'une seconde de plus pour qu'il parvienne à le faire mais Sammi ne la lui laisse pas. Pointant une arme sur lui elle l'oblige à fuir et pendant une seconde c'est moi qui suis soulagé. Soulagé que l'attention ne soit plus sur moi.

Ils disparaissent au coin de la rue, des coups de feu retentissant. J'avance dans cette direction, mon besoin d'être prêt de lui reste magnétique. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il va bien malgré l'horreur que je viens de lui faire subir. C'est stupide et loin d'être raisonnable. Fiona apparaît devant moi, jouant la parfaite distraction avec son instinct maternel et ses questions. Les coups de feu continuent, accompagnés de sirènes de police. Les vestiges sentimentaux que j'ai pour lui m'attire à suivre la direction de tout cela mais les questions de Fiona sur Monica me ramène à la réalité. Me ramène à la décision que j'ai prise. Alors je monte les marches du perron pour rentrer. Pour m'éloigner de lui. 

Monica avait raison : c'est important de trouver quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aime en retour pour qui tu es. J'avais trouvé cela avec Mickey. J'avais tout avec Mickey. Tout sauf la certitude que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. La police va arrêter Sammi. Tout ira bien pour Mickey. Il le faut. Je dois m'en convaincre c'est la seule façon pour moi de continuer, de respirer. Je dois me convaincre que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait et qu'un jour, il me le pardonnera. Que je me pardonnerai.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolé du résultat. J'avais besoin d'évacuer cela, de mettre des mots sur ce qu'Ian a pu ressentir pour en arriver là. J'avais besoin d'une explication qui me paraisse plausible et pas le travail bâclé des producteurs/scénaristes. J'avais besoin d'enlever ce poids sur ma poitrine.  
> J'espère malgré tout que ce petit quelque chose saura trouvé sa place près de votre corde sensible et que j'aurai réussi à partager ce trop plein d'émotions.


End file.
